


She's got it

by The_BookDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Marco works too much and Lynn is done.





	She's got it

Enough was enough. Marco hadn't slept and was doing his paperwork backwards. Looks like it was going to take some persuasion. Humming, Lynn started to set up something special.

Marco was at his desk when he suddenly felt something clasp around his wrist. The draining sensation confirmed it was seastone.

"You been naughty, Marco." Lynn whispered in his ear, "and naughty boys get punished."

Slowly, she began to suck on his neck. Leaving behind bruises that wouldn't fade away. As Lynn laid a kiss, her hands moved up to tease his nipples.

Gasping, Marco could feel his cock stir. Lynn knew exactly how to play him.

Smirking, Lynn pinched and rolled those sensitive nubs. She wanted him completely undone by the end of the night, but first Marco had to receive his punishment.

  
In seconds, Lynn had one hand wrapped around Marco's throat and her other arm lifting him up. Squeezing gently, she firmly held Marco as they left his office to go to their shared cabin.  
His face was so red, it was adorable.

  
Lynn tossed Marco on the bed as she grabbed her toys, the cuffs' and the lube. Silently she giggled, Marco was definitely not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow.

Marco had forgotten just how strong Lynn was. She was giving him a reminder now in the form of her manhandling. Lynn lifted him up and flipped Marco onto his stomach. With slow movements she stripped him of his clothes. Lightly tracing all the spots she knew were sensitive.

Watching as he tried to wiggle away she smirked.  
The first strike on his bare ass made him buck, but she still continued. Alternating, she struck each side until it was bright red.

"Look at you," she crooned,"barely even started and you're already so responsive. But we've got a lot to happen, so let's make sure there's no accidents."

  
Lynn began stroking Marco's cock bringing it up to full mast. As he drew closer to the edge, she slipped on a purple cock ring.

Marco almost whimpered. He was soon distracted by being cuffed.

Lynn took the slack and wrapped it around the bedpost. Tugging, she checked how secure it was.

Once it was done, she took in the sight of her handiwork. Marco was flushed, arms above his head, ass red, neck thoroughly marked, and his cock proudly standing with it's ring.

  
"You're doing good, sweetie." She spoke into his ear.

Reaching back she brought forth to important toys.

"Marco, what's the safeword?"

  
"Pops. The safeword is pops,yoi."

"Good boy," she praised while she attached clamps to his nipples.

Face red, he winced a little at the feeling. He didn't notice that Lynn was also covering her fingers in lube.

Marco did notice when her first finger slipped in.

Lynn listened as he gasped. Slowly, she began fingering him open. Twisting and stretching she added another.  
Curling her fingers, she searched for the spot to drive Marco mad. Judging by a sudden moan, she'd found it.

Increasing her pace, she teased him until he was moaning and writhing.

  
Marco was unprepared for Lynn to put the egg vibrator up his ass.

  
Choking on air, he felt her place it against his prostate.

  
Lynn waited to see if it needed to stop.

"More," he almost begged.

She gave it to him. Grabbing the control, she put the vibrator on medium.

Arching, Marco keened at the sensation. Not to mention Lynn had used the special lube. It had a little extra to enhance every feeling.

  
She silenced him with a kiss. Tongue, pushing into and mapping his mouth. Lynn broke the you kiss and climbed of the bed.

  
Confused, Marco opened his mouth. He was interrupted by a small jolt to his chest.

  
"This is your punishment, honey." Lynn called over her shoulder,"One hour with the cock ring on, vibrator going, and shocks on your nipples. And here's a little something extra."

She set the vibrator on high.

Marco's reaction was instant, as he twisted.

"Ple… plea… please…"

  
"One hour, baby."

  
Lynn left the room with Marco's whine ringing in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut constructive criticism much obliged.


End file.
